kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Jessie Sidney
"Frankly, I couldn't give a f**k, because I'm pretty sure one of them f**king hurt me. What? Didn't say I don't cuss, too." "Please don't tell our parents." :3 -Jessie and Sandy (src) Jessie Sidney is the 7-year-old son of Sammy Sidney and Jessica Hood in Gamewizard's universe. Jessie is the First Grade President at Gallagher Elementary and his sister, Sandy is his adviser. Jessie's biggest rival is Princess Shelly Johnson. Nextgen Series Jessie and Sandy became big fans of Spongebob during their youth, and developed fighting styles based on Spongebob and Sandy Cheeks respectively. Jessie was bullied by older girl, Shelly Johnson during kindergarten, and he became First Grade President the following year, to go against Shelly, the Fourth Grade President. Although Jessie can never defeat Shelly in a contest, he's earned respect from his peers. Throughout his childhood, he has occasionally met and spoken with Spongebob in the Dream Realm. Together, they visit and mess with the dreams of their friends. In The Great Candied Adventure, Jessie and Sandy tried to stow away on the Big Mom Pirates' ship after Black John kidnapped Mr. Fluffleupagus. They were caught by Stewie Griffin and brainwashed into leading the Raccoon Pirates to their doom on Chocolate Island. During the fight in Mt. Chocobo, the two tried to stab Kirie and Carol with candycane knives, until Sheila kicked them away. The two were knocked out and saved by Henrietta as the volcano was crumbling. They woke up on the Sunny Day, unbrainwashed and believed to have been taken hostage, but the crew assured otherwise. They reached the conclusion the kids were brainwashed, and they stayed with the crew on the way to Licorice Lands. While the pirates when on their adventure, the kids stayed back to watch the ship, creating a mess upon the crew's return. Afterwards, Henrietta left the crew and took the twins home on her helicopter. But before going home, they requested to make a few stops, such as Sabaody Park where Jessie stocks up on bubbles. That's when Mason and Sheila zipped over them in Trickster Mode, so Henrietta takes the kids to go after the two. They eventually catch up with the two (and the Spinach Armada) at the Asparagus Sea. They discuss getting to Candied Island in the sub-world, and believe Jessie can help by Coating the ships using his bubbles. The twins aid the Spinach Fleet in battling the Big Moms, then Jessie uses his Coating to protect the Sunny Day and other ships as they sail in the vortex. Once they all make it, Jessie flies the Raccoons to Candied Island with a Bubble Boat, but Sheila jumps off at the shore, forcing her friends to join, while Jessie and Sandy make it to Whole Cake Mountain. The others eventually arrive there, and Jessie and Sandy guide Sheila and Haruka to where Big Mom is. Pekoms and Tamago ambush them on the way, but Jessie and Sandy decide to fight them and let the two go ahead. Jessie's fight with Pekoms take them above the mountain via Jessie's many bubbles. Jessie defeats him by blowing Pekoms' bubble close to the giant candle, then blows a bunch of gas bubbles at him to blow him up. Sandy's fight takes her and Tamago to a chocolate river, and when she falls down a javafall, she manages to grab Tamago's tongue, pull him down, and pull herself back up, sending him falling into the java. In the one-shot Rivals, Jessie and Princess Shelly engage in several contests that Shelly wins by cheating. Cheren comes to comfort Jessie after his loss against Shelly in soccer, but refusing to hear a lecture from a fourth-grader, the two challenge each other to Gun Wars. Seven Lights Saga In Legend of the Seven Lights, Jessie and Shelly make it to the finals of the Block-Building Contest. Jessie almosts completes a block structure of Goofy Goober's, but Shelly stomps the floor and makes it tumble, completing her own blockcastle. Depressed, Jessie goes to Goofy Goober's to drown in depression. At Goofy Goober's, Jessie becomes so drunk on ice cream, he begins to wander through the back of the restaurant, but his head sees as a giant dimension of its own as he must fight through a whole level of enemies, with Sandy aiding. Once in the basement, Jessie appears to see a vision of Spongebob, before he comes out of his trance and Sandy proceeds to take him home. However, as he is running low on bubble suds, they must fly to Sabaody Park, Canada, via Jessie's Bubble Boat, to retrieve more. They arrive at Sabaody and begin fighting their way through the park to retrieve suds off the trees, but soon witness an atomic bomb crashing into the distant ocean. The area is fogged as a result, and Jessie wanders into a strange vessel that pulls up to shore, with Sandy following. They make their way through this Undersea Mansion, collecting more suds, until the twins are captured by the Dirty Bubble. Jessie is knocked unconscious, and remains asleep for the whole 2-plus days they are trapped. The team of Emily, Sarah, and Gary infiltrate the base to rescue the twins, in which Emily encases them inside her Infi-Cube. She keeps the cube safe as they escape the base, and Emily transports them all to Sector L's treehouse. There, Sandy requests Melody Jackson to heal her brother, but Melody reports his mind being distorted. Jessie is awakened by Sheila in the Sponge Dream, helping the wereraccoon across the scape. The two rescue Spongebob Squarepants, who apologizes for not being with him in the past few months. Spongebob promises Jessie can meet him under the sea before diving away. Jessie awakens and wishes to go to meet him under the sea, so the KND operatives agree to take them to Oceana on a ship. In Oceana, Spongebob is being chased by merman guards commanded by Kyogre. On the group's request, Spongebob is simply locked in a dungeon. Jessie reveals his speaking to Spongebob through dreams, and Kyogre suspects Jessie is a Bubble Dreamer, a kind of person that can put Dream Spirits to sleep and enter other peoples' dreams. He suggests he can go to Boggly Woods to train this power, but will not let him train with Spongebob. Spongebob is rescued from prison by Augustus and the Marzipan Pirates, and the group returns to their ship to go to the surface. Spongebob is dropped onto their ship by the pirates, so he and Jessie happily reunite. They take Spongebob with them to Japan, but during the sail, the twins and Spongebob sing the Boat Ride Song Song, much to the others' annoyance. As they near Japan's shoreline, Spongebob takes control of the boat and "floors it," driving them across the landscape at high speed. While Team Emily jumps off, the others conveniently make it to Kochi. Jessie and Sandy go with Spongebob to Boggly Woods, eventually coming to the Boggly Tree. There, Sandy spots a shrunken Shelly, whom is at the same time surprised to learn Jessie is a Light. Jessie is delighted that Shelly is so tiny, but cannot enjoy it for long as the Puni Elder explains Bill Cipher's connection with the World Government. The Elder puts Jessie and Spongebob to sleep to conduct Bubble Dreamer training for them. They fair well until they get to the monsters, as Jessie struggles with creating a good Sleep Bubble. Following the training, Jessie wanders into his internal dreamscape and meets Polokus. Polokus aims to make Jessie stronger by revealing the name of his Creator, Calliope, while also revealing the name of Bill Cipher's Creator. The kids are carried by the Jabbies to the Tree of Beginning, where they manage to persuade the Minish Leader, Lenari into helping them attack Washington. That night, Jessie and Spongebob go to sleep to practice Bubble Dreaming, and discover Hikari's dreamscape as the girl is asleep. She tells Jessie that Gallagher Elementary was lifted off the ground and being taken to Washington. Jessie is able to determine their location with his power, and his friends fly to the uplifted Gallagher on Pikmin Onions. They explain the battle plan to the Gallagher Presidents, and the next morning, the Battle of Washingto commences. Jessie's team fights through the city to get to President James' Elementary School, where they end up trapped in Rodrigo Añorga's musicbending. Mabel Pines later rescues the group, and they trust Rupert and the Pikmin to help their friends before rushing to the White House. President Jimmy knocks out Jessie's friends with Conqueror's Haki, then knocks the boy out with an Armament Haki punch. Sandy, Jessie, and the others are captured by Anna McGarfield's Bus Walker, but escape with Richard Teague's help. Spongebob pulls Jessie back to his senses in the Dream World, before the latter and Sandy head into the White House. Sandy does battle with Anna McGarfield and easily defeats her by pulling a chandelier on her head. Jessie confronts Bill Cipher and James McGarfield in the president's office. Jimmy brutally attacks Jessie, before Spongebob appears to put Jimmy to sleep with Sleepytime Suds. Bill Cipher challenges Jessie to a Dream Battle and goes inside Jimmy's dreamscape. Jessie and Spongebob put their selves to sleep and follow him. Bill Cipher merges himself with Jimmy as the two fight Jessie and Spongebob. When Bill begins to prevail in the battle, Polokus gives Jessie more power by knowing Calliope's name, and with this power plus Spongebob's music, Jessie is able to defeat and seal Bill Cipher inside a Bubble. Bill vows his return and the return of his Creator before floating into the Sea of Bubbles. They all wake up in the White House as James attempts to strangle Jessie, but Red Eye bursts in and attacks the president. Red Eye murders James, then destroys the U.S. Constitution, causing a lawless panic across the country. Sandy silences everyone and grabs their attention before Jessie makes his speech. Jessie proclaims how stupid everyone in the country is for going crazy, and metaphorically considers himself president as he announces "simple" laws. The entire country names Jessie their 47th President, and the country is restored to order. Carl Keysley rewards Jessie a series of keys, one of which enters a secret room under the White House. Jessie and friends explore this passage, leading to the Poneglyph where Jessie awakens as a Light. After April Goldenweek awakens herself, Jessie calls her and the other awakened Lights to a meeting at the White House. Jessie still doesn't understand the prophecy, except that it was written by Calliope to defeat the being whose name Jessie cannot say. The Lights are forced to board Plankton's Crab Craft when the villain captured Spongebob and Sector W. Plankton reveals the titles given to the Lights, with Jessie's being "The Dreamer." When Plankton explains how Calliope is the antagonist of the quest, Jessie doesn't believe the story at all, and wishes to place faith in Calliope. When Sheila requests Jessie to rescue her from the Olden West, which was sealed by Mr. Dark, Jessie is stopped from doing so by Plankton. The crew is eventually rescued by Sector V and W7, so Jessie seizes the moment to fall asleep and go to the Dream Realm. Jessie creates a new portal to Olden West to save Sheila, then they both go to Mado no Nikki to fight the rampaging monsters. They meet Spongebob, who briefly explains the situation regarding Madotsuki. Mr. Dark sends André to fight Jessie, and their battle reaches a stalemate when they witness Madotsuki's suicide. To Jessie and everyone's horror, Bill Cipher takes Mado's reality and attains supreme power in the real world. Bill proceeds to destroy the Sidney Monument in Washington. In Seven Lights: The Last, Jessie keeps Madotsuki in his mind during the journey to the First Dimension, bidding his sister and classmates goodbye. The kids are ambushed by The Thirteen upon arrival. Jessie confronts Bill Cipher, who traps Jessie in a nightmare trance with a monstrous Shelly. Cheren saves him, and when he attempts to kill Bill, Jessie stops and reminds him that they need to kill him in the Dream World. Non-Canon In RPs between Gamewizard and SmashBrosNextDoor, Jessie and Sandy first meet Crystal Stewert on the beach. When Shelly comes to harass the kids, Crystal defends them, leading Shelly to kidnap her. Jessie and Sandy infiltrate Shelly's castle to save her while Joey distracts them, making it down to the dungeon to free her. Shelly ambushes them, and they escape down the hall as Shelly sends a giant sandboulder after them. They manage to escape with Crystal in safety. When Crystal was transformed into a Spank Happy vampire, she was looking for naughty children to spank when she stumbled upon Jessie. She tried to resist spanking him, but her instincts took over and she attempted to, only for Jessie to attack her with his bubbles and had Sandy help Crystal turn back to normal by the smell of garlic. Crystal saves Jessie.png|Jessie is saved by Crystal. Guess the password.png|Jessie and Sandy come to the dungeon to rexcue Crystal. attacked by jessie_s bubbles.png|Jessie attacking the Spank Happy Vampire Crystal with his bubbles. We gotta get the Garlic.PNG|Jessie and Sandy have Spank happy Vampire Crystal tied up while Jessie proposes to get the garlic. Battles *Jessie and Sandy vs. Sheila (briefly). *Raccoon Pirates and Spinach Armada vs. Big Mom Pirates. *Jessie and Sandy vs. Pekoms and Tamago. *Jessie vs. Shelly Johnson (many times). *Jessie vs. Cheren (Gun Wars; offscreen). *Jessie vs. Shelly (block-building contest). *Battle of Washington. **Jessie and Spongebob vs. Bill Cipher and James McGarfield. **Jessie vs. André and his Hoodlums (offscreen). **Jessie, Sheila, Suki, and Kimaya vs. Inferi. **Jessie and Cheren vs. Bill Cipher. Relationships Sandy Sidney Jessie and Sandy seem to go everywhere together, and they get along very well. Sandy often sticks up for Jessie, using her adorable look to get people not to tell their parents he cusses. Their parents Jessie and Sandy inherited their dad's and mom's looks respectively, and their dad seems to teach their homeroom. It's unknown if they're aware of Jessie's cussing and scold him for it. Shelly Johnson Shelly is Jessie's biggest rival who always kicks his butt at everything. She always gloats over her victories and makes Jessie feel weak. Jessie was always determined to beat her to set an example for his First Grade class. Joey Beatles Joey is close friends with Jessie, as he taught him his block-building skills. Sector V Although they weren't off to a good start, Jessie and Sandy became allies with Sector V, helping them in the Candied Island Invasion. Jessie probably still dislikes them, being big kids. Crystal Stewert Crystal is a big kid and ally of Jessie's friends, who helps defend them from Shelly at regular times. Jessie acts mean to her since she's a big kid, but he secretly likes her. Appearance Jessie has light-brown skin like his father, black eyes, and light-brown hair. He wears a dark reddish-purple shirt, black shorts, and black shoes with white socks. After the timeskip, he wears a sleek black robe with Polokus's tall top-hat, which is purple with yellow stars. Sandy has peach skin like her mom, black eyes, and dark-red hair. She wears a thick, dark-purple dress and white strap-on shoes, no socks. Personality Jessie has shown to be a potty-mouth, cussing at 7 years old, but seems to have the capability to be a First Grade President. Jessie has great care for his classmates and wants to do his best to represent them, which is why he's determined to best Princess Shelly in a game. He really despises the beach bully/princess for always beating him, and giving little snappy remarks, and always becomes depressed when she hands him a humiliating defeat. As a result of his defeats, he goes to sink in depression at Goofy Goober's, gorging himself on ice cream until he's totally drunk. Because of Shelly, Jessie also possesses dislike for 4th-graders and older kids, refusing to hear lectures from a fourth-grader. Jessie also has concern and care for Mr. Fluffleupagus, as does his sister. He also speaks with his dad's foreign accent. Sandy is more kind-hearted, but shares her brother's mischiefism, able to use her adorable aura to make people do what she wants, like not tell their parents Jessie's cussing. Sandy has also been shown to cuss herself sometimes, but convinces her witnesses not to tattle. Abilities Jessie and Sandy are huge fans of Spongebob, and have mimicked fighting abilities similar to Spongebob and Sandy respectively: Jessie has mastered Bubble Power, having gathered a bunch of strong soap bubbles from Sabaody Park, and can make nearly anything shaped out of bubbles, such as a floating boat, torpedoes to fire at enemies, and also allow himself to glide. He also carries bubble wrap which he aims at enemies, pops a bubble, and blows them away. He also has a carton of gas which he uses to blow gas bubbles, which can all explode around enemies when fire sets off a chain reaction. Jessie is also a Bubble Dreamer, a kind of person who can maneuver about the Dream Realm and enter other peoples' dreams. He can use his bubbles to put evil Dream Spirits to sleep. Since Jessie has a personal connection with Polokus, the Dream Spirit can give Jessie more of his power. Jessie can force himself and other people to sleep using Sleepytime Subs, then he can therefore enter their dreamscape. Final Smash His and Sandy's Final Smash is Gas Prison, in which Jessie blows a giant gas bubble while Sandy ropes enemies and tosses them inside. After 7 seconds, Jessie lights a match and throws it on to explode the bubble. Weaknesses Jessie has a limit on his bubbles, having to visit Sabaody Park often to get more. His Bubble Dreamer powers can only work in the Dream World, meaning he must be asleep. This leaves his physical body powerless unless someone is protecting him. Stories They Appeared *Down in the Negaverse (Eissej) *The Great Candied Adventure *Rivals *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (cameo) **Seven Lights: The Last Trivia *Regarding his name: **Gamewizard occassionally gets their names mixed up, as Jessie can be a girl's name, and Sandy can be a boy's. **Jessie is named after one of Gamewizard's old classmates, Jesse, who cussed a lot. **Generally, Jessie was named for his mother, Jessica, and Sandy was named for her father, Sammy. Jessica had also developed a pottymouth as an adult. **Jessie's biggest rival is Shelly, whose dad's name is Sandy, which is Jessie's sister's name. *Jessie's Sburb Title would be Voice of Rage, because of his cussing. Category:Future Kids Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:Twins Category:Gallagher Presidents Category:Kings Category:Twenty Keys Category:Bubble Dreamers